BlackMoon WhiteSun
by XxPersephone
Summary: AU GENDER BENDER...The duty of the student's council president was extremely difficult, Kuchiki knew that...So, it was normal for him to help/save everyone in this school. So, he helped an orange haired girl, who as it was expected, attacked to him for that...WAIT WHAT! IchiRuki, InouexIshidaxUlquiorra, HitsuHina, GinRan...


A/N A gender bender ichiruki story xD I searched and searched to find a fanfic which rukia would be the boy and ichigo the girl, but there was none 8-O so I decided to make one xP

Explanation's time: The gender of all the main young characters (Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Renji etc) will be reversed EXCEPT (family members, and people like Urahara etc, will remain the same… ex Isshin is a man and Masaki a woman xP ) The pairings will be: IchigoxRukia, InouexIshidaxUlquiorra, MomoxToshiro, MatsumotoxGin etc

Important! Rukia is renamed Rukoo

Ichigo remain the same since is also female name

If you have an idea of naming the other characters too, please tell me otherwise they'll be left the same xP

_**Sword's Type**_

Tachi: wooden sword

Katana: well I am sure everyone knows what it is

I own Bleach and I decided to do this one as well (nooo my nose suddenly shot out like a tree branch xO) So, lying is bad xP I do own the plot of this though (my nose is back to its normal size)

_A great thanks to Anna-chan, who listened and advised me xD (x3Xanoumaki3x you may know her from youtube, if not go and check out her channel)_

Prologue

I slowly opened my eyes, as I heard my phone ringing. I cursed under my breath wondering who might be in this hour. What hour was it again? I grabbed my watch from the table besides my bed and tried to look at it. It was 7am.

"Hello?" I finally answered the phone

"I was sure that you've forgotten about school" I groaned

"Renji…You dummy of course I didn't forget it…How could I? You were whining all day yesterday!" I heard her laughing

"Sure as hell you didn't forget it"

"Okay, okay. You are right, the first thing that I heard today was your whining, happy now?" I stood up and looked outside from the window. It was a rainy day, which seemed perfect, because it was exactly like my mood.

"Satisfied enough. Okay, I have to close you now in order to go and get some breakfast; so see ya later" I put my cell phone on the desk and walked towards to the bathroom. I looked my face at the mirror, which said face was unusually pale and with one closer look, you will sure notice the black circles under my eyes. I was positive that a zombie would look more beautiful and less frightening in front of me…

"Yeah, I guess the school doesn't have a great effect on me" I slowly took off my clothes-because I was somehow too sleepy to act faster-and hooped in the bathtub. The hot water was taking its effect on me, as my abs and muscles relaxed. I took my time, forgetting for one moment that I had a lesson to attend to, but when my brother in law –and teacher-asked me if I was ready to leave, I hurried and in one second I was ready for school. And that was my usually routine.

As I walked in the kitchen, the servants got a move on and immediately started making my breakfast. I greeted them with a wide smile and in turn they bowed low, showing their usual gratitude towards my brother and me. I sat across the table facing my brother who was looking me carefully, obviously making sure that my appearance was decent for school. He slyly closed his eyes, his look became more intense and that wasn't a good sign.

I quietly wondered what I've done wrong, and looked at myself again, checking if I've forgotten to wear trousers or a shirt. Everything seemed fine to me but that was the problem. My brother was taking seriously the matter of my appearance; no scratch that, he was taking seriously everything that it has to do with me, including my appearance.

"You know, I imagine that as the president of the student council you should set an example to all of the students" He spoke with his usual distant voice and the same impassive look.

"Yes brother, I am aware of my duties" I looked at him, trying to prove that I wasn't afraid of him

"Then why your hair is dripping wet?" Damn, I was in such a hurry that I forgot about this small detail

"I apologize, this won't happen second time" I promised but I've already guessed his answer

"Please, you know that lies will just upset me more" And he didn't waste his time looking at my face again, and I was just fine with that. I relaxed and enjoyed the breakfast. I looked at my whistle's watch and knew that I was running late. I excused myself and ran towards my bedroom. I grabbed my bag, putting my wooden sword in it –no need for the real one- and headed towards to the school.

Our chauffeur asked me politely if I wanted to go with the limo to the school nevertheless I declined saying that I preferred to walk there. Be rich sure it could be convenient some times, and from personal experience I knew it was really hard to be poor, but it could be also a pain in the ass, at least for me. I always hated the fact that many people were constantly treating me differently from the others because of my brother's wealth. That's the main reason that even though I am probably the most famous guy on the school, my real friends can be counted with the fingers of one palm. At least, they are absolutely the best. Everyone has his own unique personality but at the same time has the ability to get along just fine with everyone else, well in their own way.

As I was walking, I looked inside my bag to see if everything was there. Books, lunch, glasses, cell phone, wallet and my sword-which was hidden-were there. Why I needed to have a sword with me? Well, that's because our student council is different in many ways from other schools. Each member is chosen for one specific task, each of us have to maintain the peace inside of the school and in certain cases even outside of it. Student's reaction toward us? It differs from student to student; while some of them showed respect and admiration, there were still some brats, who preferred to make trouble. Those ones were doing this either because they are jealous of us (you had to be at your 3rd year student, but of course there were exceptions, I was one of them) or because they thought of us like some jerks who constantly abused their authority.

Like I said, they are stupid brats and I despite them. They could not have understood that we were there for them, to help or protect them. I've been training with tachi since I was 8 years old, at my 10th birthday, my brother allowed me to learn sword fighting with an actual katana, and when I became 16, I was capable of using it in any way I wanted. I know the pain of losing people who are important to you, and not be able to help them. That's why I've trained in order to become strong and be able to protect my friends and everyone else as well… I saw my friend Inoue walking towards to me, the wind was blowing his caramel brown hair.

"Good morning Kuchiki-kun. How are you today?" His large and honest brown eyes were shining with excitement

"Good enough…but I know that you are feeling way more excited than me, aren't you?" I looked at my friend's face, who was currently blushing

"Yeah, finally the girl that I am interested in, will be transferred in this school, along with Tatsuki-san" His voice was trembling in excitement and I really felt happy for him. He has been in love with the same girl for a long time. But he hasn't even spoken to her once.

"Now you'll have your chance to meet her, although I feel sorry for all your fans. That's what happens when you are famous with ladies" I teased him

"I didn't do anything; I was just being polite with them"

"That's why they are so attached to you, because you are the prince that they've dreamed of" There were a huge amount of groups in school which Inoue was idolized by many fangirls. No wonder why this year will be extremely hard for them.

"Maybe I am the prince, but every time you accidentally look one of them, a huge nosebleed follows…" It was my turn to blush, and I felt really stupid for that.

We were in front of school gates, some students had just arrived while some others were chatting happily with their friends. No one was looking down or sad, instead everyone was smiling, happy to get together with their friends.

"Hello Senpai" Some girls greeted me with a shy smile

"Ah, good morning to you too" Their eyes winded and one of the girl's nose started bleeding. At first, I was nervous to go near to her –because of the stupid talk I had with Inoue- but I decided that it was nothing and asked her if she needed anything

"No, no it's fine" She looked away from me, while a blush was creeping into her cheeks "Thanks for worrying about me"

"Nothing at all" I turned my gaze away from her in order to look at her friends "You girls make sure to take her to the infirmary and don't leave her a moment alone, okay?"

"We promise" They said in unison

Satisfied with their answer I decided to take a walk in the school grounds, in order to see if there was any trouble. It was my responsibility to take care of everyone's safety and that's why I had to be the first who will come to school, even if it was killing me. So, that meant that I had around fifteen minutes to waste…

Everything seemed quiet, well I didn't expect any trouble at the first day of school but still there were some people who enjoyed bullying the new students.

"Lucky" I talked to myself and grinned like an idiot. Suddenly, I heard some girl yelling and I cursed for my bad luck. Yeah, how ironic…

I followed the sound of the girl's voice, starting to get worried as the minutes were passing. I took out my tachi and threw my bag somewhere; I hoped that I could have found it later. It started raining, and I was pretty sure that this was a bad sign. I finally realized that the whole scene was happening outside from the school. I took a look from behind, in order to see what was going on.

A girl with messed orange hair and slim figure, was surrounded by a men's gang, who were bullying her or even worst. I started running towards them, noticing that she has obviously knocked out some of them. And that was definitely a bad thing, simply because they've became more angry or excited. One of them was about to attack her with a short knife, and that's when my hit sent him flying to the nearest wall. With one sharp movement, I blocked two attacks which were aiming for us at the same time, while I managed to hit them as well. Turning my gaze to the other ones who left, I let my tachi fell down on the ground-it proved needless, I could have handled them without it- and with a few punches, they went down. As I slowly turned my head, in order to check if the girl was all right, I felt a keen pain in the back of my head.

Wondering, if one of them was hidden somewhere and chose to attack me from behind, I quickly turned around, in order to see the said girl, holding **my **tachi and looking at me as if I was the one who hurt her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I spluttered

"You pervert, did I ask for your help?"

"Perv-pervert? Are you an idiot? I was trying to help you, you insolent brat" Slowly the rain was stopping and sun was taking its place.

"Yeah? Then why are you carrying around that wooden sword with you?" She looked at the sword she was holding "Explain yourself"

"There is no need for me to do that. What a crazy woman" I was wondering why I had to save this insane girl. Although, if I wanted to be honest, I liked her spirit, it was strong and somehow overwhelming…

"Well, at least I am glad that I am not going in the same school with you baka"

"My name is not baka, is Rukoo Kuchiki" I snickered slightly amused

"Kurosaki Ichigo not pleased at all. Bye and I hope I will never see you again" She searched for her bag, and that gave me some time to actually notice that she had a nice body, with curves and everything, not that I was interested in her… And then with one closer look I found out that even though our school uniforms were different, we were still from the same school. The difference it was because I was a member of the student council, while she was a normal student. Of course, she was oblivious to this. That made me smile even wider. She was really an idiot, wasn't she?

"See you soon Ichigo" I waved at her and she cursed me.

For first time in my life, I saved someone's butt and the said one instead of feeling grateful that she met me, she hit me. What a girl... She was a weirdo, wasn't she?

A/N Tell me what you think xD So spare me with a review :D


End file.
